21_playing_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 20 Blackjack books
Top 20 Blackjack Books of All Time by: examiner.com Everyone that wants to get serius in this must study and train himself. Here it is a way to do it: 1.-The World's Greatest Blackjack Book by Lance Humble and Carl Cooper ; Despite the somewhat vain title, this entry is suitable for beginners as it provides a good basic introduction to game description, odds, and strategies. Providing broad coverage of the game, it also addresses card counting in a readable format. 2.-Bootlegger's 200 Proof Blackjack by Mike Turner; This great A-Z blackjack resource is quite suitable for new players, though it delves into some of the finer points of advantage play. 3.-Basic Blackjack by Stanford Wong; This book is a comprehensive guide to blackjack basic strategy and rule variations. Great book for new players authored by a renowned theorist and player. 4.-Fundamentals of 21 by Mason Malmuth & Lynne Loomis ; This is a good introductory work including basic strategies and an introduction to the Hi-Lo counting system. 5.-Beat The Dealer by Edward O Thorp ; This landmark classic blackjack book provided the first publicly available card counting strategy allowing players to actually beat the game with some consistency. This work turned the Vegas casinos on their ears and eventually paved the way for blackjack to become the most popular table game in the world. This is a must-read for any serious blackjack player due to it's historical importance. 6.-Professional Blackjack by Stanford Wong ; This entry is a classic authored by a classic theorist and player that is likely the best available reference on the popular Hi-Lo card counting system. 7.-Blackjack For Blood by Bryce Carlson ; This book outlines a successful big-stakes player's methods and systems to beat casino blackjack. Thorough descriptions of the Omega II counting system and related betting strategies are provided. 8.-Modern Blackjack - An Illustrated Guide to Blackjack Advantage Play by Norm Wattenberger ; This free online book covers the gamut of advantage play methods. The author describes early errors in his blackjack career which are great lessons for the rest of us. This is simply an excellent free online resource. 9.-Blackjack Attack, 3rd Edition by Don Schlesinger ; This resource has evolved into a professional blackjack player's math bible. It is not a text for beginners. The recognized player-author is noted for statistical perfectionism and the result is a mainstay reference material for advantage players. The author was the developer of the 'Illustrious 18' strategy / betting variation system which is described in detail in the book. 10.-Burning the Tables in Las Vegas by Ian Andersen ; The author is considered one of the top blackjack players of all time based on winnings. The core theme in this work is application of cover plays and camouflage for advantage players which can contribute to their survival under today's playing conditions. 11.-The Big Book of Blackjack by Arnold Snyder ; This work lives up to it's subtitle claim...'Everything you've ever wanted to know about blackjack'. It includes blackjack history, description and application of the author's Red Seven count, team play, alternate game strategies, and much more. 12.-The Theory of Blackjack by Peter Griffin ; Players interested in the academic / mathematical aspects behind blackjack play methods will appreciate this classic text. Much of the earlier statistical work for strategies and counting systems are included in this book. This is not a book for novices or non-math folks. 13.-Blackjack Bluebook II by Fred Renzey ; This work is nother A - Z blackjack resource but provides some interesting yet sound twists on the game and advantage play. The author's entry level (KISS) and advanced (Mentor) counting systems are presented in a very readable text with hit-home descriptions. 14.-Knock - Out Blackjack by Olaf Vancura and Ken Fuchs ; This resource describes the Knock - Out unbalanced counting system that is easier to employ and almost as powerful for playing and betting decisions as more traditional systems such as Hi - Lo. 15.-Winning Blackjack For the Serious Player by Edwin Silberstang ; This is a good introduction to the game with broad coverage of strategies, an intro level counting system, and the importance of true counts in advantage play systems. 16.-Play Blackjack Like the Pros by Kevin Blackwood ; This work is very broad in coverage including basic strategy, different levels of advantage play, team play, blackjack tournaments, and betting systems / money management. The author lived the text. 17.-How to Play Winning Blackjack by Julian Braun ; This ebook (hard copy originally published in 1980) really delves into the math-based approaches behind basic strategy from an expert. It is a classic and includes the author's count system description. 18.-Comp City : A Guide to Free Casino Vacations by Max Rubin ; Though not strictly limited to blackjack topics, this book is a great guide for blackjack players in their quests to acquire comps from the casinos. Blackjack is referred to as the main 'vehicle' to accrue comps from gambling efforts. Acquiring comps from blackjack play in Las Vegas (or anywhere) adds real dollar expected value from play. 19.-Blackjack Blueprint by Rick Blaine ; This entry covers topics extending from basic strategy to much more complex advantage play techniques. It is presented in a very readable text. 20.-Playing Blackjack as a Business by Lawrence Revere ; This classic work provides clear, succinct coverage of basic strategy methods / systems, betting strategies, and application of three different count systems.